The invention relates to a device for supplying pressurized fluid.
The invention relates more particularly to a device for supplying pressurized fluid, in particular pressurized gas, comprising a pressurized fluid cylinder comprising at least one first tap connected to the cylinder and comprising an internal fluid circuit including an isolation valve, the device comprising an electronic apparatus for the wireless remote communication of data via electromagnetic waves.
Gas cylinders or their components (body, head or other appliances and accessories) may be misplaced or situated in arbitrary and indeterminate locations during use thereof. Likewise, these appliances may be in an indeterminate state or configuration. For example, a gas cylinder may be sealed, full, being used, empty, in service, out of service, etc. In the same way, a component or accessory may or may not be connected to the cylinder, in service, out of use, etc. Not knowing the location and the state of these elements in real time does not make it possible to anticipate events or to optimize logistics and production.
Tracking systems exist that require specific and/or manual operations (scanning of a bar code, of an ‘RFID’ radio tag, use of a detector gate, etc.) in order to compile this information in a computer system. These known systems are not synchronous and do not make it possible to effectively follow the appliances in real time.
Document EP1988327A1 describes a known solution for locating cylinders and for processing data.